one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Vs. Albert Wesker
Neo Vs. Albert Wesker is Episode 22 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees It is a fight between Neo from The Matrix and Albert Wesker from Resident Evil. Description It's a battle between two trench coat and shades wearing fighters! What will the outcome be? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Neo was climbing the stairs of an abandoned building and entered a room. He was making his way across the room when he saw Wesker ahead of him. Neo paused. "Are you an agent?" he asked. "I'm much worse than what you make me out to be," Wesker replied. "I don't care what you are!" Neo said. "Something tells me you are dangerous and I am going to take you down!" "I'd like to see you try!" Wesker said back CAN YOUR EYES KEEP UP? FIGHT! Neo pulled out his gun at started firing at Wesker, who dodged all of the shots with ease. Once Wesker stopped dodging, he too pulled out his gun and fired at Neo, thinking he was just an ordinary human and would get shot, but he was wrong. Neo easily managed to dodge all the shots as he advanced closer to Wesker. As soon as Neo got close enough to Wesker to attack him, he threw a punch which Weker caught. Wesker tried to counter this with a punch but Neo swiftly dodged and tried to attack again. The two continued to trade punch and kicks while blocking their opponent's attacks until Wesker jabbed Neo in the stomach, putting him off guard. Wesker then punched and kicked Neo for a brief amount of time, finishing his combo with a kick that sent Neo sliding along the floor. Neo jumped back up and dashed at Wesker at an incredible speed. Wesker couldn't keep up and was struck by Neo's combo of punches and kicks. Neo then performed a palm thrust that sent Wesker flying a great distance. Wesker burst out of the building as Neo chased after him. As Neo left the building and caught up to where Wesker was, he pulled off a downward kick and sent Wesker crashing into the ground. Wesker got up as Neo landed. He then performed Phantom Danced to dash around the area while colliding with Neo. Neo got struck several times by this move. As Wesker ended the move, he punched Neo in the chest, sending him flying a few feet away and causing him to skid across the ground. Neo got up but Wesker had already reached where Neo was. He tried to jab Neo with his fingers, but Neo caught his hand. He then pummeled Wesker for a while before throwing a hard kick to the face that sent Wesker flying through the air and slam into a nearby wall. Neo rushed foward with such speed that Wesker had no time to react. Neo threw a flurry of hard punches at Wesker's face, eventually knocking him out and causing him to burst through the wall and collapse to the ground. K.O.! "That guy was tough," Neo muttered to himself as he flew away. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NEO! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music